urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels' Flight
Angels' Flight (2012) — collection of shorts by Nalini Singh—all part of the Guild Hunter series. Genre and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy Theme Angels Romantic stories involving Angels, Vampires, and Guild Hunters Description ✥ This volume contains four novellas about the characters from her Guild Hunter series, two of which are making their first appearance in print. ~ Dark Faerie Tales ✥ Nalini takes the vampire and angel fiction genre, turns it completely upside down and brings about a new and fascinating book world which basically functions like this: # Angels rule over vampires. There are different ranks of Angels, with the Archangels being ranked as the highest. Each Archangel has a designated area which they rule over. # Angel's have the power to make vampires, but in return, the made vampires have to serve a designated angel for a century. ~ Women24 Supernatural Elements Angels, archangels, vampire, Guild hunters, hellhound . . . Settings * Atlanta, Georgia * Louisiana territory * New Orleans *Refuge, New York Places: * Refuge * The Tower * Tim's Junkyard shack * Glossary: * Kiss: Vampires form a group for a common goal World See Guild Hunter series for more details about the World-Building of this series—Supes, Glossary, Organizations, Loacations, etc. List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Characters Synopsis by Story p1 • "Angels' Pawn" • (2009) • novella ✥ Brings us to the deep south of Atlanta, Georgia where a newly formed vampire gang, or “kiss” as the book calls it, has kidnapped the descendant of one of the more powerful vampire families of the region. Their angel in charge brings in the vampire hunting guild, and more specifically, Ashwini, hunter extraordinaire, to retrieve her. With the help of her vampire “friend,” the rather tasty, Janvier, she is able to gain entrée into the group’s headquarters and retrieve the kidnapped vampire. As a vampire hunter, Ashwini has been previously hired to track down Janvier and bring him in, only to be denied the pleasure at the very last second. As a result from their combined time together, it appears that Janvier has developed certain feelings for Ash. However, Ashwini has a personal rule: no dating the enemy, namely those vamps she makes a living hunting. ~ Dark Faerie Tales ✥ Originally this was an e-novella published back in 2009 to coincide with the publication of Angels’ Blood and the start of the Guild Hunter series. It features Ashwini, a guild hunter tasked with the returning an escaped young female vampire back to her angel master. Angelic and vampiric politics complicate the matter, so for support Ashwini takes along Janvier, a sexy Cajun vampire who is usually the target of her hunts rather than a fellow hunter. This story is more urban fantasy than paranormal romance. It serves up a slice of Guild Hunter life to readers—full of danger and action with a large helping of will-they-won’t-they sexual tension but no real romance. It’s an enjoyable, but ultimately forgettable, piece of fluff which works well enough as a supplement to the Guild Hunter series. ~Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh : Love Vampires p57 • "Angels' Judgment" • (2009) • novella ✥ Angels’ Judgement was originally published in the Must Love Hellhounds anthology back in 2009. This story is a great mixture of UF and romance, and has a story line that follows features Sara, a Guild Hunter on the verge of promotion to Guild Directorship, and Deacon a fellow hunter who specialises in hunting Guild Hunters who have gone rogue. It also prominently features a hellhound but this has little real bearing on the story (except that it was obviously part of the brief for the original anthology). The storyline follows Sara and Deacon’s hunt for a rogue hunter who is killing vampires. The fantasy action is fast paced; the mystery is as solid as any reader can hope for in a 75 page novella and the romance satisfying enough, given the room it has to develop in this action-packed novella. ~ Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh : Love Vampires ✥ It gives us a look back into the past of the Guild’s Director, Sara, before she held the position, and how her relationship with the very impressive Deacon began. When the two met, Deacon held the role of The Slayer, the specter who hunted the hunters gone bad. Deacon is also the man behind all the very best tools used by the Guild hunters. The two are thrown together to find a hunter who has been indiscriminately killing innocent vampires, and to make sure Sara survives the test phase that comes with being picked as the future Guild Director. Suffice to say her becoming director was no easy task, but it did come with a bit of yummy Deacon frosting. p133 • "Angel's Wolf" • (2011) • novella ✥ The love story of Nimra (the angel who rules the Louisiana territory) and Noel (a vampire who is one of Raphael's Seven). ✥ This novella features Noel, the vampire we met in Archangel's Kiss (Book 2 of the series), and Nimra, the beautiful angel who rules the Louisiana territory. Noel has recovered physically from the severe injuries he suffered in Archangel's Kiss, but his emotional state is far from healthy. Raphael has sent Noel to Louisiana because someone has attempted to murder Nimra, who has the reputation for being cruel and merciless. As Noel tries to determine the identity of the would-be killer, he discovers that the seductive Nimra is definitely not the cold, uncaring angel that the rest of the supernatural world believes her to be. As the two work together to catch the perpetrator, Noel slowly begins to heal, and the couple gradually falls in love. This novella will also be included in the Angel's Flight anthology in March 2012, along with three additional GUILD HUNTER novellas. Click HERE to read the first chapter of "Angel's Wolf." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Angels of Darkness ✥ Angel’s Wolf is originally from last year’s Angels of Darkness anthology. It follows the romance between Noel, an emotionally scarred vampire and Nimra, a ridiculously kind angel who suspects one of her closest companions is trying to kill her. (Ridiculously kind? – Yes, in a world where angels have been painted to be majestically powerful and cruel Nimra’s just too nice for belief.) The mystery element of the story is suitably obtuse but the romance didn’t really pull at my heart strings, unlike Nalini Singh’s full length novels which always pack a romantic punch. ~ Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh : Love Vampires p217 • "Angels' Dance" • novella — #3.5 Excerpt ✥ The new novella is entitled "Angel's Dance," and it tells the love story of Jessamy and Galen. Two-thousand-year-old Jessamy lives at the Retreat, where she is the angels' historian as well as the teacher of angel children. Jessamy was born with one deformed wing, so she has never been able to fly on her own like the other angels. She has embraced a lonely and somewhat reclusive life, living in an isolated house, never leaving the Retreat, and never allowing another angel to transport her through the air. Galen arrives at the Retreat to apply for the job as Raphael's weapons master. He has been the assistant weapons master for the angel Titus, but is looking for both job advancement and independence from his cold and uncaring mother, who lives only for her warrior life and never really wanted a child. Galen was not sent to the Retreat when he was a child, so he was never one of Jessamy's students. The two are instantly attracted to one another, but it takes awhile for them to admit it—to themselves and to each other. The romance, of course, is the major plot line. The secondary plot involves strife within the angel Alexander's realm, and at one point Jessamy is put in danger (only to be rescued by a fierce Galen). The scenes in which Jessamy allows Galen to fly her across the countryside are quite touching, as both angels learn to trust and love. Some conflict within the romance surfaces when other suitors—both angels and vampires—realize that Jessamy has come out of her shell and is open to a relationship. Not to worry, though, this couple is meant to be together. This is a typical GUILD HUNTER story, with plenty of angst and action and a bit more poignancy than some of the others. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: Guild Hunter Series ✥ Angels’ Dance is the only completely new story in this collection. It is also the longest novella weighing in a nearly 130 pages. This is the one story fans may not have read before but it’s worth seeking it out because it’s the strongest story out of the whole bunch. The story is set 400 years ago and gives insight into the earliest years of Raphael’s rule as an archangel. It follows the romance between two angels, Galen and Jessamy. The novella is highly romance driven, action takes a back seat and the longer word count allows for greater relationship development. ~ Source: Angels’ Flight : Love Vampires Author Nalini Singh * Website: Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy Bio: Nalini Singh was born in 1977 in Fiji, and moved to New Zealand as a child. She attended Mount Roskill Grammar School. Nalini Singh spent three years working in Japan as an English teacher and touring other parts of Asia. At other times she has also worked as a lawyer, a librarian, a candy factory general hand, and a bank temp, but "not necessarily in that order" ~ Nalini Singh - FF ✥ I've been writing as long as I can remember and all of my stories always held a thread of romance (even when I was writing about a prince who could shoot lasers out of his eyes). I love creating unique characters, love giving them happy endings and I even love the voices in my head. There's no other job I would rather be doing. In September 2002, when I got the call that Silhouette Desire wanted to buy my first book, Desert Warrior, it was a dream come true. I hope to continue living the dream until I keel over of old age on my keyboard. I was born in Fiji and raised in New Zealand. I also spent three years living and working in Japan, during which time I took the chance to travel around Asia. I’m back in New Zealand now, but I’m always plotting new trips. If you’d like to see some of my travel snapshots, have a look at the Travel Diary page (updated frequently). So far, I've worked as a lawyer, a librarian, a candy factory general hand, a bank temp and an English teacher and not necessarily in that order. Some might call that inconsistency but I call it grist for the writer's mill. ~ Nalini Singh site and Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro — source: Bibliography: Cover: Angels' Flight ~ ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley Sensation * Book data: Paperback, 345 pages, Pub: Feb 28th 2012—ISBN: 0425246817 Cover Blurb In Angel’s Wolf a vampire becomes fascinated with the seductive angel who rules Louisiana. But all is not what it appears to be in her court. In Angels’ Judgment a hunter must track one of her own gone bad, while surviving the deadly tests placed in her way by the archangels themselves. Unexpected backup comes from a stranger who might just be the most lethal threat of all... Plus FIRST TIME IN PRINT In Angels' Pawn a vampire hunter faces off against two rival factions and the angel manipulating them both, and a vampire whose help is not entirely selfless... And NEVER BEFORE PUBLISHED In Angels’ Dance an angel trapped in the mountain stronghold of the Refuge finds herself under siege by a warrior angel from a martial court. ~ Goodreads and Nalini Singh First Sentence “This is a surprise, cher,” Janvier said in that lazy drawl of his, one hand braced on the doorjamb of his Louisiana apartment. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Nalini Singh Quotes (Author of Angels' Blood) : “Bluebell, you couldn’t take me if I was blindfolded and had both hands tied behind my back.” “Bluebell?” Illium narrowed his eyes. “That’s it, Barbarian.” ~ Galen and Illium : “I shouldn’t ask you to,” he said, devotion in every word, “but I’m going to. Wait for me, Jess. I’ll come back to you.” Naked emotion turned the sea green into hidden emeralds. Pressing her fingers to his lips, she shook her head. “You never have to ask, Galen. Forever, that’s how long I’d wait for you.” ~ Galen and Jessamy : “Let me get the visual. Okay, I have it.” Elena sighed. “Oh, baby, I could lick him up in a tux.” : “Hey. Mine.” It was a growl. : Ellie grinned. “I have a pulse. He’s hot. Read Alikes (similar elements) * Night Huntress series * Dark Angels series * Guardians series, The Trivia *Lists That Contain Angels' Flight (Guild Hunter, #0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5) by Nalini Singh See Also * Guild Hunter series * Must Love Hellhounds (2009) * Angels of Darkness (2011) * Tony Mauro (cover artist) * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External Links Book: * Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author ~ Author * Angels' Flight (Guild Hunter, #0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5) by Nalini Singh ~ Goodreads * Bibliography: Angels' Flight~ ISFdb * Angel's Flight (Guild Hunter) by Nalini Singh~ Shelfari * Nalini Singh—and—Angels' Flight ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Angels' Flight by Nalini Singh ~ LibraryThing Guild Hunter Series Links: *Guild Hunter: reading order Series *Guild Hunter - Series Bibliography ~ isfdb *GUILD HUNTER SERIES - 1 | Series | LibraryThing *FictFact - Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh ~ FictFact Excerpts and Freebies: *Nalini Singh : Angel's Flight ~ Excerpt *Nalini Singh : "Angels' Judgment" in Must love Hellhonds— synopsis and excerpt *Nalini Singh : “Angel’s Wolf” in Angels of Darkness *Nalini Singh : "Angels’ Pawn" — first time in print *Nalini Singh : "Angels' Dance" — original to collection World, Characters, etc: * [http://www.shelfari.com/books/23859812/Angels-Flight Angel's Flight (Guild Hunter) by Nalini Singh]~ Shelfari * [http://fangfiction.blogspot.com/2011/04/nalini-singh-guild-hunter.html Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: Guild Hunter series] * [http://nalinisingh.com/guildbehind.php Nalini Singh : Behind the Scenes: Guild Hunter Series] Artist: *Tony Mauro - isfdb Summary Bibliography Reviews: *Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh : Book Review — Love Vampires *Early Review: Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh | Dark Faerie Tales *Review: Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh *Angel’s Flight (The Guild Hunters) by Nalini Singh-a review | The Reading Cafe *Review: Angels' Flight by Nalini Singh (Guild Hunter) | Vampire Book Club *ARC Review: Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh | Under the Covers Book Blog *Review: Angel’s Flight (Guild Hunter 0.5, 1.5, 4.5 & 4.75) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Exina Art: Guest Review by Andie: Angels' Flight by Nalini Singh *A Bookworm's Confessions: Angel's Flight by Nalini Singh *Feeling Fictional: Review: Angels' Flight - Nalini Singh *Cindy Reviews “Angels’ Flight” By Nalini Singh | Author Tigris Eden *Angels’ Flight | Women24 *Fresh Meat: Nalini Singh’s Angels’ Flight (Feb. 28, 2012) by Tori Benson *Sheep Book Review: Angels' Flight by Nalini Singh | I Smell Sheep *Review: Angels' Flight by Nalini Singh (Guild Hunter) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter Interviews: *Nalini Singh Author Interview and Bibliography ~ Love Vampires *Author Interview (+ a Giveaway): Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Author Interview: Nalini Singh On Her Guild Hunter Series | RT Book Reviews *Interview: Nalini Singh chats about rock stars and erotic romance | GraveTells *Tamazon Interviews Nalini Singh *LurvViews: A Chat with Author Nalini Singh | Artist: *Tony Mauro - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Author: *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Nalini Singh (author) - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Nalini Singh *Nalini Singh (@NaliniSingh) | Twitter *guild hunter on Tumblr Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Hellhounds Category:Angels Category:Warriors Category:Vampires Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Anthologies Category:Companion Series